A Phantom and his Princess
by BelieveHopeLove
Summary: A/U, OOC. Tucker, Danny, and Sam are SENIORS. But some things are starting to change and secrets are starting to come out. Rating is appropriate, so you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

A Phantom and his Princess

"So Danny, you and your friends want to hunt ghosts." Jack Fenton said with a proud look on his face.

"Actually dad, I want to be an astronaut." His son, Danny, replied with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton, I was into ghosts, but their so main stream now, their like cell phones." Sam replied. _Besides, it's not right to like those you hunt._

That's right, Sam has ghost powers too. But see, her accident happened back when she was in boarding school when she accidentally discovered Headmaster Vlad's ghost portal. The hard part is hiding them from Danny and Tucker. Not because she was ashamed or couldn't trust them, it's just she's already different as is. _Except, senior year is going to be different this time around._ Sam had grown into her body, no longer scrawny, she was almost a D cup with a tiny waist. Her shirts have gotten tighter and her skirts shorter. But she wasn't about to swap make up tips with Paulina. She traded her combat boots with some sexy knee length boots with a stiletto tip. She traded in her purple lipstick and changed it up with clear gloss with a grape taste. Her hair she let grow out and fall with her bangs over her one eye. _I swear if one more person calls me emo this year, they are going to get it._ Why had she become more feminine? After all theses years, she was still madly in love with her best friend, Danny Fenton.

She listened to Jack drone on for a bit more until she had to interrupt.

"Sorry to cut you short Mr. Fenton, but we have to get going for school."

"Right on Sammy!"

Sam cringed at the name but smiled none the less. Her, Danny, and Tucker piled into her black mustang with Tucker sitting in the middle of the back seat and Danny sitting shot gun.

When she stepped out of her car she noted dully that this was the last year she'll get to do this. Over the summer Tucker had hacked into the school system and synced up their schedules so they'd spend their last year together. So they sat themselves in the back in the last three seats.

"Dude Danny we're SENIORS. Can you believe it?" Tucker exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Mr. Foley, can you please quiet down. This is study hall you know."

"Yes ma'm." Tucker slumped down in his seat a bit more. Sam rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long year._

When lunch rolled around a big banner hung above the gym doors.

"HOMECOMING NEXT FRIDAY"

They grabbed their lunches and headed outside to sit on a picnic bench.

"I don't see what the big deal is about a stupid dance. I don't need to be asked out to feel special."

She looked across the bench at her two friends across from her. They weren't even paying attention! She turned around to see what they were staring at and rolled her eyes. Paulina, of course.

"Oh please, Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen."

Danny and Tucker started digging into their pockets.

"How much change you got?"

"Oh haha very funny. Just remember, you can't tell a book by it's cover."

"Well I guess there's only one way to be sure. Go check out that book Danny."

Sam looked down at her salad moving around the lettuce.

"I can't, I get all weak kneed talking to cute girls."

Sam was instantly offended.

"Oh but you have no problem talking to me."

She grabbed her salad and books and walked away not bothering to hear some lame excuse. She found herself sitting on the ground under her locker, finishing her salad when a cool winter mint appeared in her mouth. A roar was heard soon later. Sam didn't bother exclaiming she was 'going ghost' as she felt a cold shudder and saw two silver rings encase her body. Her outfit was a look like Dani's only instead of pants she had a skirt/short combo with her knee length boots. She made herself intangible as she saw Danny running into the hallway looking around for the same ghost she was. He looked down and saw her books on the floor and a sad look fell on his face. Seconds later he shouted "I'm going ghost!" and changed himself as well. Sam floated through hall ways looking for the sound of the roar when she noticed it was outside on the football field.

"Hey Dragonette!" She exclaimed getting the ghost dragon's attention. It turned around and automatically swung at her with its huge claw. She barely missed and aimed a ball of purple ecto-material straight at its head.

"Hey!"

_Oh no, not Danny!_

He floated next to her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm uh, "she never figured out a name "Ghost X"

She saw him visible blanch at her name.

"Well, 'Ghost X', you can leave now, I have this under control."

She put her hands on her hips.

"And just who do you think you are Danny? My god all I was doing was helping-"

Danny's eyes squinted and she noticed her mistake.

"I never told you my name."

"Yeah well, you're known around the Ghost zone."

Danny blindly aimed a beam of blue ecto-material at the ghost dragon.

"That may be but I've never heard of you before."

Sam turned her head and noticed the ghost had disappeared.

"Look what you did Danny! It's gone!"

She followed him as he touched down and grabbed some kind of amulet.

"Going to give that to your girlfriend?" She mocked.

"I don't have one, yet." He smirked at the last part. He turned around and faced her.

"Although with a pretty girl like you a ghost girlfriend would be better."

Sam almost fell over. Since when was Danny so flirtatious?

"Although," he continued "You look like this hot Goth girl at my school."

Sam almost fell over again.

"Huh?"

Danny smirked at her and changed back into his human form.

"It's your turn now."

"I never agreed to that."

And with that Sam went intangible and changed back to her regular form.

As she walked into her next class she saw Danny and Paulina holding hands, the amulet around Paulina's neck. Sam rolled her eyes as a deep feeling of envy and jealousy filled her stomach.

Tucker and Danny brought up the dance as they all settled in their seats in the back of class.

"Honestly guys I'm glad I'm not going to the dance. It saves me the embarrassment of having to wear this lame dress my mom bought me."

"So no one's asked you huh?" Noted tucker doodling a new piece of technology on his notebook.

"Well maybe if I was as pretty as _Paulina_."

"Why are you always so down on her? It's not like being pretty is a crime."

"Looks are deceiving Danny." Sam smiled a bit with the double meaning.

All the sudden her hand covered her mouth as she disguised her cool mint breath with a fake yawn.

Danny didn't bother covering his.

"Ghost time! Dude can I have your fries?"

"Sure." He said as he ran off to go hide to change.

Sam ran off shouting 'bathroom' to Tucker as she ran off to change into her oh so clever alias of 'Ghost X'. _Wait til Jazz hears that one._

She heard Danny talking to the ghost dragon.

"Say, haven't we met before?"

"I was just going to say the same thing." Sam said as she appeared beside him.

"You again? Why don't you just get lost?"

"Oh Daniel, you hurt my feelings." She held the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic manor.

He gave her a hard glare that was interrupted by the dragon's tail aiming for her. He pushed her out of the way and the tail hit him into the nearest shop.

"Hey don't you touch him!" Sam yelled as she focused her energy into a strong ecto-beam that sent the ghost dragon flying. Somehow it disappeared again and Sam flew down to pick Danny out of the rubble.

"Hey you okay Fenton?"

He held his head and changed back.

"How did you-"

She disappeared after he got to his feet. She materialized in the bathroom stall and changed back. Her shoulder hurt from when Danny knocked her out of the way. She found her way back to their table where Danny was popping a few pills. He looked up at her with tired eyes.

"Hey Sam, where'd that bruise come from?" asked Tucker noticing her bruised arm.

"Oh that? I uh fell, wet floor near the bathroom."

Tucker and Sam were to meet Danny and Paulina at the dance. But when Sam opened the door she was clad in a stunning yet simple strapless black dress, black stilettos, a purple stone dangling from her neck and her hair curled up and pulled into a off the shoulder pony tail.

"Wow Sam, you look great!" Tucker exclaimed and extended his arm to her. She gave him a big smile and let him lead her into his car.

Her smokey eyes scanned the room for Danny. She saw him talking to Paulina and she rolled her eyes before walking up to him with Tucker in tow.

"Hey Danny!"

"H-hey Sam. You look uh you look great!"

Sam inwardly smiled at the fact that he stuttered a bit. Paulina looked stand off-ish and didn't seem to care anyone was there.

Over the time of the dance Sam had ran into Paulina in the bathroom. While Sam reapplied her eyeliner she heard someone talking to her and saw Paulina standing next to her.

"Well it seems you actually made Goth look okay Goth freak."

"Thanks, you made being a slut and a shallow bitch work out as well."

Paulina growled at her and suddenly began to change into the ghost dragon. As she was still small Sam threw her out the bigger bathroom window and out onto the football field. Sam changed into 'Ghost X' and flew out onto the field with her.

"Well I always knew you were evil but ghostly evil?"

Sam battled out the dragon before being held tightly in its claw, unable to become intangible. Her lack of supper and the growing tightness around her body caused her to loose consciousness.

When she woke up she saw the eyes of Danny Phantom looking down at her.

"Danny? What happened?"

"You were caught up by the ghost dragon that turned out to be Paulina."

"Well, I'm glad you saved me."

She gave him a small smile.

"Hey no problem, us fellow halfies have to stay together."

"Huh?" It was then that she realized in his eyes she wasn't Sam Manson, she was 'Ghost X' _Great, now how do I get out of here._

She stood up to leave and felt a wave of nausea hit her as she started to fall forward again.

"Danny.."

When she woke up again she noted she was in a bed. She looked around and noted she was in Danny's bedroom. She got up and looked in the mirror and saw she was slowly fading from 'Ghost X' to Sam Manson. She quickly became intangible and flew home.

_That was way too close for my liking._

Her phone vibrated on her nightstand and she noted she had over 20 missed calls.

"Hello?"

"SAMANTHA MANSON."

"Danny?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU?"

"Danny calm down, I-"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN THERE WAS A GHOST I COULD'VE LOST YOU."

"You could've-"

Danny coughed. "I mean, we could've lost you. Sam don't do that again okay?"

"Fine but Danny what happened?"

"This girl ghost tried defeating the ghost dragon but couldn't do it so I had to step in. I left her in my room but when I went back up there she was gone."

"Oh, I see."

"Well hey, Tucker and I are going to the park. Wana come?"

"Yeah sure I'll see you soon."

Sam hung up and noticed she was still wearing her dress. She wiped off her make up and straightened up her hair. She chose to wear a band t-shirt and some short shorts to wear in and decided to wear her converse for easy walking. She left the house dully noting her parents were no where to be found and told her grandma she'd be out for a while.

She walked up the hill and noticed Tucker and Danny lying down on the grass seemingly sleeping. She kicked Danny's foot and he grunted in annoyance. She laid down in between them and closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"So what happened to you Sam? That's rude to leave you're date you know."

"Sorry Tucker, I felt sick so I went home."

"You're not pregnant are you?"

She opened her eyes and swatted at him.

"Tucker!"

Danny laughed beside her and she hit him too.

"You guys are jerks."

She went to go stand up when she felt Danny's arm lay across her, holding her down. _His eyes aren't even open. It's like he knows what I'm going to do before I do it. _


	2. Chapter 2

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

As they walked through the hallways Tucker had his PDA out and played some mainstream song that everyone seemed to be crazy about.

"I don't get it, Ember McClain comes out of nowhere and now she's bigger than mp3 players." Danny sighed clearly fed up with all the height.

"Ember's not just about music, she's an expression for my individuality." Said Tucker as they rounded the corner to find everything decked out in Ember items.

"Oh yeah, you're one of a kind, every single one of you." Sam rolled her eyes.

Paullina walked up to them.

"Nice earrings, did you get them at the 89 cent store?"

"Actually Paullina, Danny got them for me." Sam replied with a smug look on her face as she rapped an arm around his neck.

"Really, he gave you earrings? I knew you two losers would get together."

"We're not losers!"

"And we're not together!"

"Ember! Ember!"

"Will you keep it down?" They both yelled at Tucker.

"Hey check it out, the love birds are ganging up on Foley." Dash pointed out.

"We're not love birds!" They both exclaimed.

Out of nowhere music blasting louder than Tucker's was coming from outside. All the students that were standing in the hallway and eventually the whole student body walked out to look only to be greeted by Ember herself on a make shift stage.

"Hello, Casper High! Tell me who you love!"

The crowd around them shouted "Ember, ember, ember!"

"Are you ready for a youth revolution!"

The crowd went wild and all of the sudden Lancer stood above the rest. Danny and Sam's ghost sense reappeared Sam covering hers up with a yawn but not fast enough for Danny's sharp eye but he didn't say anything.

"Attention weirdly clothed teen, I order you to stop!"

"Stop this grandpa!"

All the sudden her guitar illuminated the crowd, minus Sam and Danny who ducked down, and turned their attention to Lancer.

"Pride and Prejudice!" He exclaimed before running off. Next thing Sam noticed Danny had already changed into Danny Phantom and was heading to save Lancer. But sooner than that, Ember was gone.

"I wonder why we haven't been affected by Ember's powers."

"Maybe because of your ghost powers and my-"

"Individuality and intelligence?"

"I was going to say udder disdain for anything popular but okay. You really think I'm smart?" Sam found herself blushing harshly.

Danny transformed into his ghost self and took her for a fly to go see what the big commotion was at the book store. Danny held her tightly against himself by her waist. Sam found herself blushing again.

They landed inside the book store and Danny automatically needed a game plan. Sam soon found herself dangling from a large cut out of Ember drawing a weird face onto her.

"Hey everybody look, it's Ember McLAME."

Sam found Ember and Danny fighting on the rooftop.

"Get away from him!"

Danny went flying and unwillingly changed back to his human form.

"Ah, teen love, they say it never lasts. But nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones. And I need to keep you busy for the next 8 hours."

She struck another cord that flew Sam back but hit Danny straight on. Sam then found herself victim to a look sick stare from Danny and also dangling on a large cardboard cut out of ember dangling off the edge.

"Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone, _ciao_ babies!"

And with that Ember was gone.

"New couple, what was she talking about?" She noticed Danny crawling toward her. "Uh Danny, now would be a great time to go ghost and fly me out of here. Danny, what are you doing?"

The cardboard cut out started to tip dangerously.

"Wow I never realized how pretty you were when you're about to fall off a building."

"Danny stop, don't come any closer!"

"But you're over there and I'm over here. I want to be over there."

"Wait, I know that look. That's the same puppy-love sick look you give Paullina."

"Who's Paullina?"

"That's a pleasant side effect." Sam smiled but soon she looked up in fear as Danny started getting closer. She fell off the edge but some random SWAT guy caught her. She looked down at the SWAT vans surrounding the crowd.

Sam knocked on Danny's bedroom.

"Sam you're here! It's like we're Romeo and Juliet except I'm on the balcony, and I can understand everything we're saying."

"Danny, open up!"

Sam fell unceremoniously into his bedroom.

"You want me to open up? Well okay, one time when I was 5 I really wanted a puppy but my parents-"

"Will you knock it off? We have to stop Ember's concert before she takes over the world."

"It doesn't matter as long as we have each other."

Danny then proceeded to pull her into a very affectionate hug. Reluctantly she pulled his arms off of her.

"Stop it! You don't feel that way about me," she sighed "and I don't feel that way about you."

"So why are you still holding my hands?"

She gave a displease sigh and threw down his hands and turned her back away.

"And why are you still wearing those Fenton phones I gave you?"

"Danny their not even real earrings, they're communication devices that" it dawned on her something she should've seen before "that filter out ghost noise. That's why I wasn't affected by Ember!"

"Does this mean we're breaking up?"

"Don't you get it Danny? I've been wearing these things this whole time!"

"So, we're not breaking up?"

"How can we be breaking up when WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER? We'll just have to reprogram you like we did Tucker. Oh my god, Tucker!"

They found him still tied up.

"Tucker I am SO sorry."

"12 hours of intense test prep."

"You're beautiful when you're wracked with guilt."

"Not now Danny!"

"Man it's about time! I'd always knew you two would get together." As he held them both close.

Sam shoved them both away.

"We are not together; Ember put him under some spell."

"So you don't want to end up together?"

"I don't know, maybe! But not like this. Tucker please, you have to help me break the spell."

As they started to shut the system down, Dash and his buddy followed Ember into the room.

"Bag 'em and Gag 'em!"

They were being held down by Dash and a couple of other beef heads as the heart Ember start up the concert.

"Danny, do something!"

"I won't leave you Sam!"

"Forget about me!"

"I can't, I won't!"

Sam looked around and mentally sighed. _I don't want to do this, but it was good while it lasted._ Sam turned around in Dash's grip and turned around to kiss him.

"Sam, how could you? Get away from her!"

Sam pulled away from Dash and turned her body to Danny, scared to meet his eyes.

"But you and dash, but we were, but we weren't, were we?"

"It was all Ember's fault, I'm sorry Danny. But it's not like I didn't want this, I did but it's not the same if you're under a spell."

The energy around him started to crackle as he changed to his ghost form so fast.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"No, I feel like my heart's been ripped out. But I know who I can take it out on!"

He flew at her and without a moment's hesitation Sam changed and followed suit.

"Hey no hit wonder, mind if I jam with the band?"

Sam flew behind him noticing Ember had crashed into one of the screens. As they fought around she soon saw Danny trapped in some sort of tornado of ecto-material. She landed a punch behind Ember and sent her flying.

"Hey McLAME, why don't you pick on someone of your level."

After a few hand to hand, power to power contact she heard Tucker singing horribly and Ember's power soon disappeared. She trapped her in a Fenton thermos and handed it to Danny.

"Thanks, but how did you get one of these?"

"A little bird handed one to me a long time ago."

He gave her a skeptical stare.

She pulled him away and grabbed Tucker's arm too.

"Uh Danny, who is she? And why does she walk like Sam when Sam's angry?"

"I am NOT angry."

She flew them to their favorite hill.

"I want you guys to see something but you have to promise not to freak out."

Danny just raised an eyebrow at her while Tucker looked a bit freaked.

She changed herself back to her human self but kept her eyes shut.

She suddenly felt arms around her and a voice whisper, "I hoped it was you."

As the arms pulled away she saw Danny blushing at her.

"So I guess Ember's spell hasn't worn off yet?"

He just smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

Sam sat in Danny's computer chair while Tucker and Danny sat across from her asking her so many questions, her head felt like exploding.

"So Sam, how did it happen?"

"Well Tuck, it's kind of a long story."

"Oh come on Sam," Danny piped in "tell us!"

"Well, okay. So you guys know how I went to that boarding school back in England before we moved here? Well my headmaster, who I didn't know was Vlad, had been acting strange and there was a certain wing floor that we could never go to. Well one girl dared me to walk around it and snoop around. Well when I did I saw some weird eerie light coming from these thick double doors but suddenly it disappeared. Not the doors themselves, but the light. I ducked behind a pillar when I saw Vlad coming out of the room angry about something. Well when I went into the room there was this deep hole in the wall with "Bienvenue dans le monde de l'inconnu." on the wall. But when I said it out loud the hole seemed to light up and the last thing I remember is being so cold. After that my ghost powers started to develop slower than Danny's."

With a group "wow' from Danny and Tucker, the room went quiet.

After a few minutes Danny voiced they should head to the mall.

When Sam got home she decided to secretly beat Danny and Tucker's ass. Figuratively speaking and all. She got online and logged into their favorite game.

Sam felt her phone vibrate on her lap as she turned off her music.

"Yeah Tucker?"

"Sam! Technus is in the game Danny and I play!"

"What! Are you serious? How did that happen?"

"I don't know, but Danny won't answer his phone."

"Maybe he's actually studying?"

A moment paused.

"Yeah, right!"

"Well do you need help our something?"

"Yeah right! It's every man for himself!"

"Every man huh?"

Sam logged in and switched her face from the computer one to that of her own.

"What! You're Chaos?"

"If you were really game savvy, you'd know that."

The next day they were hanging out at the gym.

"I'm ghost boy! I'm fryer Tuck! We don't need your help because you're a girl!"

"Alright already!" Tucker said as attempting to make a basket.

"I can't believe it was you dusting us all this time." Danny said while rebounding Tucker's shot. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried to but between the condescending and the cockiness I had no time for anything else." Sam said while picking up Danny's rebound and making it in perfectly.

"Well the good thing is Sam can help me fight Technus while you're out of commission." Tucker said but after noticing Sam's harsh stare he quickly reworded his sentence. "I mean I can help Sam take out Technus."

Sam was getting frustrated. Technus already had 5 of the 7 keys to win the game. She forcibly grabbed the screen and soon found herself, her ghost self, in the game.

"What the hell!"

"Hey Sam, you look hot as a ghost."

"Tucker!" but that didn't come from Sam. She saw Danny's character coming up behind them.

"Wait you used your ghost powers?"

"Well Technus was and somehow I am too." 

"YES! I only have two more keys to go until I, Technus, will be the coolest, hippest, ruler of the world!"

Sam threw ecto-beams everywhere at Technus but he kept dodging her. She landed a swift punch to his head that sent him flying, but he found the keys.

"Yes! I, Technus, am frying your bacon!"

"I don't think so!"

Sam had unlocked an all time mega cheat and together, they all had defeated Technus.

By the time they all logged off it definitely time for bed.

A few months have gone by and it was almost time for Halloween, Sam's third favorite holiday.

She walked into the hallways sporting a high-waisted mid thigh black pleated skirt, a white tank top, black ankle stiletto boots, and a fashionable biker's jacket. She had curled her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail leaving her bangs and a few strands of hair falling around her face. She walked over to her locker and felt a hand on the small of her back. When she turned around she saw Danny wearing his football jacket, Tucker in tow behind him sporting his too.

"Hey guys!"

They walked to study hall laughing along when they noticed a flyer for the haunted house near the high school.

"Hey Fenton!"

"Dash?"

"Offense and Defense are competing for who can decorate the better room, you and Foley in?"

Danny looked at Tucker and he just shrugged back.

"Yeah sure."

Dash walked off with the rest of the defense team.

"I still can't believe you guys joined football and MADE it."

"Thanks for the confidence Sam but our moms wanted us to do something with our Senior year, so here we are." Danny explained with a sigh.

Sam laughed a bit.

"How did Dash and Kwan take you guys showing up at practice anyway?"

"Well," Tucker started off "it wasn't so bad."

"He totally made your practice hell, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah, but on the plus side all the benching gave us these beauties."

Tucker and Danny both proceeded to flex their arms to show off what muscles they had.

"I take it you guys are Offense then?"

"Yeah? Wait, why is it so obvious?"

"Well, you're not exactly as bulked up as Dash, and to be honest it'd be pretty sick if you were."

After school they met at Danny's house to discuss haunted house idea. Sam however was running late and sighed in annoyance as she noted they were sleeping, Danny on his bed, and Tucker sitting backwards in the computer chair, facing Danny.

She took her camera out of her book bag and snapped a picture of them before jumping on Danny's bed hoping to startle him. When that didn't work she started attempting to tickle him but her ministrations were halted as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down over him. She felt the warmth spread to her cheeks as she noticed him staring at her with a pissed off look on his face.

"Uhm, Danny, I didn't, I mean you two were sleeping and-"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And with that, he kissed her.

It wasn't making out, their lips weren't even moving. But, she just found out she loves Danny Fenton.

She sat there as he pulled away from her and followed where he was staring at.

A little red light, attached to a PDA.

"Tucker!" they both cried out.

"Hey, you were the guys making out; I just wanted proof of your love!"

He started laughing as Sam chased him all around the room.

After a good two minutes she gave up and threw 'The Dark Knight Chronicles' onto Danny's bed.

"Here, look through it for ideas."

It took them hours but it was finally done. And to be honest, totally lame. But Danny won, Dash and Kwan procrastinated and forgot all about it. So in the end, they made a bunch of garbage bag ghosts.


	4. Chapter 4

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

Tucker stretched his arms above his head.

"Man I love this indoor water park! Girls, bikinis, water, and did I mention the bikinis?"

Danny looked around, "Hey, have you seen Sam?"

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

They both turned around to find Sam in a matching zebra print two piece bikini.

"Whoa Sam, you look-"

"H.O.T. hot!" Tucker finished, clearly not ashamed of his boldness.

Sam just grinned when her ghost sense went off and Johnny 13's ghost showed up. Her and Danny looked around and found a billboard to change behind.

"Wait, Sam this is too easy. Rock paper scissors?"

Rock vs. Paper

Paper vs. Paper

Paper vs. Rock

Scissors vs. Paper

Rock vs. Scissors

"I win!" Danny exclaimed as he went ghost and quickly defeated the ghost. He changed back right then and their and heard a slap and a voice call out "Danny, you're the ghost boy?"

He turned around to see Sam's hand on her forehead and Paullina looking at him expectantly.

Later that day Paullina approached them claiming not to tell his secret.

"After all Danny, it's now _our_ secret." Paullina said, poking his nose.

"So wait, you think it's cool that I have theses powers?"

Sam had heard enough and went to go sulk by the pool's edge.

The next day at school she rolled her eyes as once again Danny was freaking out about Paullina seeing him.

"But she's a girl, you can't trust girls!"

Sam cleared her throat in annoyance.

"Well except you, you're different.

"Well, the good news is, Paullina's kind of dim, as long as nothing weird happens, she'll probably forget about it."

"Mr. Fenton, you were due to smack the dust out of the erasers."

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, I was uh-"

"He was with me!" Paullina walked up to them. "We're dating!"

The whole hallway went dead silent.

Paullina hooked her arm through his and they walked away as poor Tucker was left to clean the erasers.

"Hey Sam," he looked over to her "you going to be okay?"

"_Of course_ I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

Sam grit her teeth as she walked away.

She sat on her bed listening to Evanescense's 'Bring me to life' on her iPod while reading 'Hush, hush.'

_Stupid Danny, how dare he kiss me then just go out with _Paullina_._

_Does he not care at all?_

_What if I'm just a joke to him?_

She flipped the page not even noticing what she was reading. With a frustrated sigh she marked her page and threw her book on the floor. The song changed to 'Broken' and she became nostalgic.

She got up and opened the window feeling the cool November breeze. She grabbed a sweater and climbed onto her roof overlooking the rest of the town.

"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again. I want to hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I want to hold you high and steel you away." A mint tasting breath escaped her mouth and she turned her music down.

"I know you're there Danny."

He materialized beside her and just continued looking up at the stars.

She turned her head and looked at him. She analyzed everything from his glowing green eyes to his soft lips. She smiled and noticed he missed shaving today.

"What's so funny?" His head was turned in her direction, his eyes locked onto hers.

"Nothing, you know Danny, you don't have to be a ghost when you're around me."

"I know." And yet, he hadn't changed back.

"Shouldn't you be going to Paullina?"

He turned on his side and it was then that she noticed how close he was. His head was rested in his hand.

"I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"Do you like me?"

Her expression never faltered as she responded with her typical answer.

"Of course, you're my best friend."

"Sam, you know what I mean."

"Danny, can we not talk about this now?"

He reached over and kissed her again, this time she responded almost immediately, soaking in the feeling of his lips moving against her almost painfully, as if he needed this too. His hands skimmed the skin underneath her navel and she moaned as a tingle of excitement reached her nether region. But suddenly she pushed him off of her in anger.

"Whoa Danny, you have a girlfriend."

"No, it was Kitty."

"What?"

"Kitty overshadowed Paullina to get Johnny jealous."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh at the situation and the feeling of happiness flowing through her.

"Danny, I'm not a rebound."

"No one said you were."

"Then why did you, you know, kiss me?"

"Because, I wanted to. I love the way your lips feel on mine."

He stood up and extended his hand to her. As soon as she held his hand she felt a warming sensation and suddenly she was transported them both to the tallest mountain outside town.

"Sam, how did you do that?"

"I learned that last year. This is my favorite place to think."

And suddenly she shot out an ecto-beam out of her finger to wrap around his wrists. He pulled against them and gave her a dirty look.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

She turned around and took a deep breath as she sprinted off the cliff. Her arms were held tightly to her side and her eyes glued shut.

_Maybe I'll wake up for once._

She heard Danny scream out her name from the edge. She couldn't tell how far she'd dropped already but knew that she'd have to end her secret thrill soon. She felt a tingly sensation of two silver hoops around her body and she hovered in mid air. When she met Danny at the peak of the cliff his eyes were full of fear, anguish, anger, and tears. Wait, he cried. She released him from the ecto-rope. Almost as soon as she did that he grabbed her and pushed her off with him.

"Why is this a thrill for you?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me!"

"Close your eyes!"

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Just do it!"

She closed her eyes with him and she felt him flip them over as they landed.

"What did you feel?"

He took a moment before answering her. A part of her mind noticed he still hadn't let her go.

"Freedom, I felt free, like I had no worries."

And for the second time that night he kissed her. But it wasn't as needy. It was soft, passionate, and dare she say, loving.

Reluctantly she pushed him away.

"Danny, what are we? Why do you keep doing this?"

"We're best friends Sam, just like you said."

"But why do you keep kissing me?"

"I like the feel of your lips against mine."

Sam through up her hands in frustration and grabbed onto his wrist as she transported them both into her bedroom. She put her hand to her forehead as her world felt like it was spinning. She felt arms lead her to her bed. With a sigh she saw Danny Phantom look scared above her and that was the last thing she remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

Sam took a good long look at the plastic baby doll they were given in Health class.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Tucker was standing behind her and strangely had his hand on her lower back.

"Awe I think he looks just like me. Look I even got him a mini PDA to be just like his daddy!"

Sam smiled at the plastic PDA with a sticker screen. The baby itself proved to be an anatomically correct baby boy. He had darker skin with plastic black hair. It was a simulator baby which means it cries when it "needs to", goes to the restroom, and needs "bathing". They were given the full two weeks worth of clothes, diapers, wipes, and a car seat. This was Amnity Park's solution to teen pregnancy. Funny thing was, it actually worked. Most teens found out they were pregnant a few months before graduation, oddly enough.

She turned around to see Valarie and Danny walking to them with a plastic baby as well. And by the pink onesie, she could easily guess they have a girl.

Sam turned around and strapped their baby into it's car seat.

"Come on Tucker, we should get going."

"Yeah sure Sam, whose house does Tucker Junior stay at tonight?"

Danny gave her a weird look but she just smiled.

"Actually Tucker, wouldn't it be easier if we just kept it at my house these two weeks? You can totally stay in the guest room next to mine. Or, we could share my room. I don't mind sharing a bed."

Tucker blushed bright red but agreed anyway saying they could get his stuff first.

Sam looked at Danny as they parted ways and he gave her a hard stare and she noted his eyes glowed green after she gave Tucker her proposal.

_Oh yes, this will be a great two weeks._

They walked up to Sam's room and Sam dully noted they had no crib.

"Mom!" she yelled down the stairs.

"Yes Sammy-kins?"

"We need a crib for this plastic baby, can you have dad get mine from upstairs?"

"Oh sweetie that's so old! Why don't I buy you a new one?"

"But mom, that isn't necessary, it's only for two weeks."

"Oh Sam, you're so silly!"

Sam rolled her eyes as her mother proceeded to leave for Wal-Mart.

"Okay Tucker, my mom's buying Junior a crib. So where do you want to stay?"

His face lit up again.

Sam smiled and started putting his stuff in one of her closets.

"Looks like you're staying here!"

Just then a fake baby's cry filled the room and Sam felt panicked.

She grabbed for the baby and started gently bouncing it 'til it seemed to calm down.

Just then the room dropped ten degrees.

"Hey man!"

Danny materialized in front of them and gave Sam a hard look again before smiling at Tucker.

"So how's the baby going?"

"Not bad dude, what about yours?"

"Ours broke so we get an automatic 'A'."

"Oh that's not fair! Sam break the baby!"

Sam gave him a hard look and held the 'sleeping' baby closer to her.

"Not on my life!"

A knock came on the door and her mom stepped in with a box and a screwdriver.

"Here you go Sam! Have your nice male friends build that for the little one."

She left the room and Sam smiled at her friends.

Tucker and Danny just groaned as they reluctantly put the crib together. Since then the baby ate, cried, pooped, cried, and then finally fell asleep just in time for the crib to be done. After that Sam dropped on her bed, Danny and Tucker following suet.

_Thank god my bed can sleep four comfortably._

Tucker flipped onto his stomach and laid his head on his arms and Danny laid on his side, both looking at each other over Sam. Sam kept her eyes closed but she tried mentally to reach out to them but failed miserably.

"So, are you two sleeping together?"

It was more a statement than a question. And it was obviously meant to be a double sided question itself.

Sam instantly became defensive.

"What does it matter Danny?"

Danny shrugged but she felt his body tense.

Tucker obviously noticed it too.

"So dude, how's it going with Valerie?"

Danny smirked and smugly answered him almost immediately.

"Great actually, we've just been hanging out amongst other things."

Tucker smirked back at him.

"Whoa Danny, what base we talking here?"

"Third, hands down. And I mean, down."

Tucker gave laughed a bit before they bumped fists.

"Is she a good kisser dude?"

"She's definitely the best I've ever kissed."

Sam tensed up and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Tucker called after her.

"I'm thirsty, I'll be right back."

"Hey yeah I should probably get going, I'll talk to you guys online tonight though."

Sam just walked away.

As she chugged down a glass of water she felt the room dropped ten degrees.

"Danny I know you're there."

He materialized and the next thing she knew he had her pinned against the counter, lips mashing against hers in a passionate manner. She felt a moan in the back of her throat and a tingly sensation rushing to her nether regions. Her arms rapped around his neck and her hands started running through her hair. His hands went to her hips and they started playing with the skin underneath her navel.

Sam pushed him away in pure anger and slapped him across the face.

"Sam, what the hell?"

"You! You vial, cocky, sexy, horrible RAT."

"Sam-"

"No! You can't decide you don't like me, then kiss me, then fuck Valerie!"

"I didn't fu-"

"You're nothing to me Daniel Fenton!"

Sam stomped her way up to her room and saw Tucker asleep with Junior laying on his chest. She grabbed her camera and snapped a quick picture before gently picking up the baby and setting it in its crib. She logged online to check her blog and facebook and a window popped up with Danny's face on it.

She went to close the chat but she noticed Valerie in the background, asleep on Danny's bed.

"Sam-"

Sam felt the tears build in her eyes.

"Save it, I forgive you."

She turned her laptop off and went to bed.

Only to be woken up three more times by a very needy Junior.


	6. Chapter 6

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

It's been two weeks since the fake baby and Sam couldn't be happier to have a full night's sleep. She pulled out a pair of jeans and large black t-shirt that had a pair of fangs and said 'I –heart-boys who bite.' She put a studded belt across her waste and some black and white converse on her feet.

She met the boys on the way to school and Danny made them walk towards the car lot.

"Guys, we're going to be late for school."

Of course they ignored her and kept checking out a stupid Hummer.

"Ugh, I wish someone would destroy those stupid trucks!"

As they walked away Sam saw a sign that instantly brightened up her mood.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot! Trinity of Doom is coming out this Saturday! Femalien vs. Terminatara vs. Nightmarica! All my favorite horror movie girls in one film!"

"So it's a chick flick?" Tucker asked in a bored tone.

"Not just 'A' chick flick, 'THE' chick flick."

She pointed at Danny.

"And since you promised we'd all go this Saturday, I bought us tickets!"

Just then Paullina walked up to them.

"Danny, you never answered me if you were going to my Quincenera this Saturday."

"Yeah well I uh-"

"And if you guys show up, the Ghost boy will surely show up too!"

As she walked away Sam felt her anger rise.

"Uh guys, movies on Saturday? Non-refundable tickets!"

"Oh come on Sam we never get invited to these parties!"

Sam gave them a hard look before walking away to class.

She ignored them staring at her from her left and her right. She ignored the notes being passed to her. And she ignored the feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

And suddenly Femalien crashed through the class wall hissing Paullina's name.

Sam had half a mind to let it hurt her, but Danny didn't hesitate to save her in the park.

When she met up with him he gave her a strange look.

"The monster was hissing for you too Sam."

"So?"

"Don't worry I saved Paullina so you don't have to apologize."

"Good because I have no reason to."

"Sam something weird is going on and you're obviously a part of it."

Just then you can hear Paullina scream somewhere in a distance.

"God damn it! Sam, you stay here."

"Oh I will, I promise. The same way you promised to go to the movies with me on Saturday!" She shouted after him and got up from the picnic table walking away.

Sam found herself walking to the park and finding Danny in the hands of Terminatra. She went ghost and shot an ecto-beam at her. She trapped Terminatra in the Fenton thermos. She changed back and turned towards Danny.

"So now that I saved your ass I'm sure you're going to keep blaming me for this?"

"Sam, even that ghost called your name."

"Uh excuse me? I save your ass and you give me grief?"

"Welcome to my world! We should get rid of meat, we should let the gorilla out, we should sell your stuff at a garage sale."

"Anything else you want to blame me for? Global warming, world hunger, puberty?"

"Sam both monsters knew you're name. Either there's another girl named Sam involved with ghost powers in town or it's you."

"How about a thank you huh? Do you honestly think Paullina would've saved you? Or even could save you?"

"She would if she wanted me to come to her party!"

"News flash Danny, she wants the ghost boy. I swear Danny; some days I wish I never met you."

Sam woke up feeling something was off. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and a black button down shirt that showed probably too much cleavage. She pulled her hair back into a loose but high pony tail. She tucked her pants into some calf high boots. As she was walking she noticed that neither Danny nor Tucker walked with her. She just crossed her arms in irritation.

She walked up to her locker and noticed the two boys talking and looking at Tucker's PDA. She rolled her eyes as she pulled out her books and noticed them staring at her.

"Can I help you?"

"I've never seen you before pretty lady." Tucker looked her up and down and leaned next to her ear. "I'd like to get to know you more."

Sam pushed him away.

"Oh ha, ha, Tuck."

He looked at her funny.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, real funny. I wished we'd never met and now you guys are acting like you don't know me."

"No seriously, we don't know you." Danny said shutting his locker.

"But I'd love to get to know you." Tucker said. He pinned her to her locker using his arms. "Names Tucker Foley, that's T.F. as in 'too fine'."

"Ugh not now Tucker. Quit the joke, it's not funny anymore."

All the sudden a mint tasting breath escaped her mouth.

"Danny, there's a ghost around, do something!"

"Uh, what? Ghosts don't exist."

Just then Desiree showed up granting wishes left and right.

Danny stood stock still in fear. Sam sighed and after checking the hallway was clear, she went Ghost.

She punched Desiree hard but when she went to find her, the Wishing Ghost was gone.

She changed back and turned to Danny.

He was gone.

She waited 'til he was in his room to materialize in front of him.

"What the hell! How did you do that? And why are you here? How do you know where I live?"

After taking ten minutes to explain his story he just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Believe what, I have ghost powers? You and I are best friends even though I've never met you? And you're the only one who knows it?"

"Yes! Isn't that crystal clear?"

_Ugh I need to get him to listen to me? But how do I get into the head of a 18 year old boy?_

Sam moved from sitting at his feet on his bed to straddling him and kissing him passionately.

He moaned instantly and she felt his hands play with the waste band of her jeans. Her fingers roamed under his shirt feeling every divot of his muscles.

The next day Sam realized this nightmare wasn't over. She decided to fight the cold and wear short shorts and a low cut red cotton t-shirt. She found her red high tops and put them on. She found Danny and Tucker at the mall.

"Hey boys, mind if I join you?

Danny shoved Tucker out of his seat and patted it.

He stared at her intently.

She pulled out the picture she had of them all three and the one that he has of just him and Tucker.

"Do you see what this means?"

"You broke into my locker and doctored an old photo of me. You must really like me. Let me guess, you couldn't get enough of yesterday?"

It took her over two hours to finally convince him of everything. Now the problem was Paullina's party. Sam dressed herself in a short tight dark purple dress and matching ballet flats. She found Danny and Tucker and dully noted the khaki pants and button up shirts they wore.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny were trapped in the music, feeling the beat pulse under their beat as they danced the night away. Sam looked up and saw a shooting star. She dragged both boys up a hill.

"Okay Danny, time for you to do your thing."

"I'm, going to become ghostly!"

"It's 'going ghost'."

Danny looked at her.

"I don't like it."

Sam heard down the hill, "Hey everybody, close your eyes and make a wish!"

"I wish for one of those Hummers!" Tucker closed his eyes and said out loud.

"Do you not listen to anything, at all?"

Just then Desiree appeared and started granting wishes left and right. But one of the things wrong with the granted wishes? They were horribly evil. Danny wasn't doing so well so Sam decided to step in and trapped Desiree into the thermos.

Danny had surprised them all and taken them to the last showing of Trinity of Doom. Sam was so into the movie she didn't notice both boys trying to wrap their arms around her at the same side. Nor did she notice the look of annoyance cross both boys faces.


	7. Chapter 7

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

It's been a week and it's now mid November. Sam rolled out of bed and dreaded another day of school. _Only six more months 'til graduation_. She felt a headache pound her head and wondered if she was coming down with something. After she showered she wasn't feeling much better so she grabbed a thermometer out of her side desk's drawer, turned it on, and stuck it in her mouth as she pulled a pair of black yoga pants that she tucked the bottom into her gothic lace patterned Uugs and found a plain white t-shirt to wear. Mid changing, the thermometer beeped and she looked at her 108 degree temperature. Any normal kid would faint but Sam shrugged it off. She found out years ago that her body, being half dead, was never normal. She popped a few Tylenol and went on with her day.

When she arrived at her locker Tucker didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, only Danny. She gave him a small smile none the less and proceeded to grab a few books. When she shut her locker his face was very close to hers.

"Uh Danny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sam, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's nothing really, but you're a bit close."

"If I was Tucker you'd let me be this close."

"What?"

He then kissed her, in the middle of the busy hallway, in front of everyone, including Tucker. A part of the back of her brain nagged her to push him away like always, but her teenage hormonal side made her drop her books in order to pull him in closer. Someone cleared their throat and made her come to her senses. She noticed Tucker and Danny giving each other weird looks as she picked up her books and headed to class.

As the day ended they all walked over to Danny's house in a complete silence. As the boys turned on the Xbox the mood was somewhat different. Sam pulled out a notebook and started drawing. It started with a face, and a head of messy hair. She drew a well muscled teenage body, dressed in a black and silver jumpsuit. She made the eyes sparkle with shading and a pointy nose. A cocky smile adorned the face and made it complete. She signed and dated the picture with a date. On the back of it she wrote down the lyrics that came through her mind.

'_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have all of me.'_

She looked up from her notebook and noticed neither of the boys were talking, only seeming to play with a harsh vigor.

"Okay, what's wrong with you two?"

They both bit out a 'Nothing' to her and she walked over to the Xbox and pressed the circle, shutting it off.

"Hey!"

"Okay guys seriously this time."

They both crossed their arms and refused to talk.

With a frustrated sigh Sam walked over to the window.

"Oh no, is this a ledge I'm leaning over? Oh, I think I am falling. Will somebody save me?"

She pulled herself to lean out to window too far and fell. Almost instantly she felt a hand grab her wrist. Looking up and expecting to see Danny, she instead saw Tucker.

"Sam! Are you crazy?"

Him and Danny both were able to pull her up, not like she was heavy or anything.

"Hey at least you guys paid attention this time."

"Sam you threw yourself out a window."

Tucker was looking more pissed by the second.

"Guys, I'm half ghost. I would've been fine."

Both boys visibly relaxed but not fully.

"Guys can we please talk, we don't even seem like friends anymore."

"Yeah, because you and Tucker slept together."

"And because you make out with Danny anytime he wants."

Sam looked at them both trying to decide whether or not to punch them, or laugh at them.

At the sound of her laughter they both rolled their eyes at her.

"Tucker and I slept in the same bed, but I didn't have sex with him! We didn't even touch each other because Tucker was too busy snoring and talking about Valerie. And Tucker, you have to talk to Danny about why he kisses me all the time, because he certainly won't tell me."

"Oh well that's because-"

Danny slapped a hand over Tucker's mouth.

Sam gave them both a look but they just smiled at her.

That weekend Tucker and Sam decided to head to the mall.

"And this one-"

"Tucker, this is great and all but, you're killing me. Why aren't we hanging out with Danny today?"

"He said he was busy."

He heard two trays hit the table behind him.

"Hey Valerie! Hey Star."

"Foley." Star replied, in a bored tone.

"Manson." Valerie acknowledged Sam with a head nod.

"Whatever." Sam said rolling her eyes and crossing her legs.

"So Manson, why aren't you with your boyfriend today?" Star asked, in a bored tone.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam said in frustration and noted Valerie said Danny wasn't her boyfriend at the same time she did.

"Uh ladies, hello, another good looking guy right here!" Tucker said, pointing to himself.

"So, where is Danny anyways?" Valerie asked clearly ignoring Tucker.

"Not that it's any of your business Valerie, but he said he was busy."

Just then Danny crashed through their table.

"Are you blind child? You dare attack me in my upgraded form?"

Of course, it was Technus.

Danny threw an ecto-beam to his face in an effort to shut him up.

Beam after beam he tried to hit him but Technus deflected them all, one almost hitting Valerie.

"That is it!" Danny charged foolishly at him.

"Temper child, temper!"

Technus fazed in and out to doge Danny's attacks and finally caught him off guard. He grabbed at his throat and sent an electric charge through his body, throwing him down to the ground.

"There's that emotion child, and emotion is your greatest weakness."

Technus disappeared to god knows where. Sam rushed over to Danny as he laid in a pile of boxes. She brushed the dust off of his hair and he gave her a thankful look. He grabbed her reached out hand and lifted himself up.

The next day Sam dreaded getting out of bed. They were going to visit Valerie's dad's company. She felt a little competitive over the thicker girl and decided to show off a bit more than her usual t-shirts. She grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a low cut plain black t-shirt. She grabbed a necklace that Danny and Tucker gave her for her sweet 16 party. It was a huge diamond in the shape of a heart. Secretly, it was a locket and it held a picture of all three of them on the right side, and 'Best Friends Forever' on the left. She knew they both saved up all summer for it and that thought alone made it even more special. She put it on a longer chain than normal and the heart rested on top of her cleavage in an teasing way. But never one to give up her converse for much anymore, she put on her favorite black pair and she was ready to go.

When she got to the school she found Danny and Tucker easily. She linked their arms together as they waited to ride the bus. Danny and Tucker sat in a seat together, Tucker by the window for a better signal, and Danny turned to face her as her legs extended on the seat, her back to the cold window.

When they got there they were in a single filed line and had to leave all personal items in a plastic bin. Sam rolled her eyes as she dropped in her cell phone but tucked her iPod into her bra. She'd be damned if she lost her music.

They were supposed to be getting a tour from Valerie's dad, but it seems Tucker knew a lot more. But, with all the technology around, he was probably in heaven.

A mint tasting breath escaped both Danny and Sam as the Ghost huntress appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the machinery. The students cleared out fast giving Danny and Sam plenty of time to 'go ghost' and look for the huntress.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker met up in Danny's room to discus what happened.

"-And after it fell to the ground, it disappeared!" Sam finished relaying the story to Tucker. Danny was laying on his bed next to Sam when a 'ding' was heard from his computer.

He got up and sat down on the chair.

"'Danny, are you okay?' Guys, it's from Valerie!"

Sam grew instantly angry.

"Why is she messaging you for?"

Danny invited her to a webcam chat.

"Hey Valerie, yeah I'm fine. I'm just a bit freaked out."

Sam walked over to him and started massaging his shoulders. She lowered her voice to a sexy tone and said in a loud enough whisper:

"Danny, why don't you come back to bed?"

She could feel Danny tense and she knew that he liked it. She continued to massage his back as he attempted to continue his conversation with Valerie.

"So did your dad get into trouble?"

"No, actually-"

Sam put her mouth to his ear again, making sure Valerie could here her.

"Danny, _baby_, come back to bed, it's getting late. And lets not forget we have school tomorrow, we may have to stay up a bit late to get done with our _anatomy homework_."

"Valerie, I uh, have to go, bye!"

Danny turned quickly in his chair and grabbed Sam by her upper arms.

"You little-"

"Guys!" Tucker was still there.

"I'll uh, see you two later."

He left the room, and with a quick bye to Jack and Maddy, left for home.

Danny turned back to Sam and noticed her smirking as she adjusted her book bag on her shoulder.

"I'll see you later Danny-"

"Oh no you won't, you're staying here tonight." 

"But Danny-"

"No 'buts."

He threw her down after slipping her book bag off her shoulder. She landed swiftly on the bed and before she knew it, he was taking her shirt off and attacking her lips with his. A tingling sensation reached her nether regions as she felt desire fog her mind and her rational side slip away. Her legs felt colder, were her pants off? Oh the muscles Danny had, I can feel them but this dang shirt is in the way. Looks like it has to go. Oh, yes, I can feel all of them now. I love the way they feel under my nails as I scratch him. What is that on my leg? Oh, it looks like Danny likes being rough. I'm flipped on top of him now. What else can I get my hands on? I move my lips from his and start kissing up his jaw and nibbling his ear. I kiss down his neck and bit down on his shoulder, lightly sucking so I know there's going to be a mark left. He groaned underneath me and I felt another jolt of electricity. He flipped me underneath him again as I felt him take off my bra and when his hands touch my boobs I felt a moan escape my mouth. He suckled my tits as I felt my hands fly to his head keeping him there. He switched sides and I felt his hands travel to my underwear as he rubbed his fingers outside of my underwear. God, he's a tease. My hips, against my will, bucked against his finer in a dire need to have more. His head rose from my tits and he licked a path down my stomach to the hemline of my underwear. Thank god they actually match my bra today. I felt a cold air rush to my cunt and I hissed at the feeling. His fingers rubbed my clit in a hurried circle and I felt my body tense and release in such a fast reaction I moaned his name as I felt a heated liquid rush to my thigh. Then Danny did the unthinkable. He licked the liquid up from my thigh to my cunt. He pulled himself up to face me and held me as I calmed down from my intense and first ever orgasm. He ran his fingers through my hair as he stifled a yawn and mumbled a 'Good Night Sam' to my hair. I didn't respond, I just cuddled into his warm embrace.

Sam watched Danny change for school. She flew home to change real fast. After changing her underwear she grabbed a pair of jeans and a long form fitting blue t-shirt that said 'I-heart- Ghosts'. She pulled on a matching pair of converse and pulled her hair back.

She met Danny and Tucker at school where it seemed Tucker wouldn't believe Danny about something.

"No dude you can't lie to me, I know that something happened!"

"Yes okay something did happen, but we didn't have sex!"

"Oh Danny _baby_-"

"Ugh dude gross don't do that!"

"Hey boys, what are you guys doing?"

Sam smiled at the red blush that flew up to Danny's face and Tucker trying to hold back a laugh.

"Danny!"

Good bye happy mood.

Valerie jogged up to them wearing way too tight clothes. Sam almost gagged as things were jiggling left and right as she came up to them.

"Hey, uh, Valerie, how's it going?" Danny ran his fingers through his hair in a sign of frustration.

"Oh it's going good I-"

"Great, well excuse me we should probably be going to class. Coming Sam?"

"Yes Danny _baby_, I'll be there in a second."

As Danny and Tucker walked away Sam inwardly laughed at the pissed off look on Valerie's face. As well as the unspoken fake relationship Danny and her had.

"Listen here Gray; you can get your pudgy little hands off my man any time now."

"Funny Manson, I don't think I've ever heard him say you two were dating."

"Last night wasn't enough for you? Fine, you just wait and see Grey. Oh, and by the way. Keep better control of your hunting suit. It had better aim did you however, so it was easy to tell it wasn't you."

The three met for lunch and like always Sam sat between her boys. As she munched down on her salad she felt a hand on her lower back.

_Ha, this is too funny._

_**Sam?**_

_Whoa, is this Danny?_

_**Sam, what's going on?**_

_I don't know, this is freaking me out._

_**Do you think that because-?**_

_Yeah. Our ghost powers are synching up our minds. Does this happen to all ghosts?_

_**I don't know. Let's take a trip to the Ghost Zone tonight after Tucker leaves.**_

_Okay, it's a deal._

She looked over at him and caught his eye. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small reassuring smile.

A/N : I must say, my head is swollen with all of these reviews. But I'm not a needy whore, and I don't request them for another chapter. If you can't tell by now, I don't like Valerie or Paullina. Nothing against them, it's just a thing of mine to not like them. Also, nothing against big people, for I am one myself. They say you gain a 'Freshmen 15' in college. Mine was double that. But that's what you get when you have all nighters and the only source of energy you have is pop since I can't digest caffeine. But I digress; Hope you guys liked it! It's probably the longest chapter yet.


	8. Chapter 8

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

Once Tucker had left Sam and Danny ventured into the Ghost Zone. Danny brought out his map and they debated where to head to, but after arguing for so long Sam threw her hands in the air out of frustration.

"Isn't there a library or SOMETHING in this place?"

All the sudden a ripple in the seeming endless space formed and they were sucked into what looked like the library from Beauty and the Beast. From top to bottom the walls were lined with bookshelves. The weird thing was, or in this case, even weirder, the fact that they were all sealed off with glass. Sam turned her attention to the lone book in the middle of the room, laying on a stand made of stone. The book itself was propped open, but it there were no words.

"What the hell?"

Then, the book had words in it.

'Hello Samantha Manson.'

"Danny come look at this!"

Danny came to her side and the book had even more words now.

'Hello Daniel Fenton. Or would you prefer Danny Phantom?'

She heard Danny sigh in frustration.

_Why am I getting a Harry Potter feeling here?_

'Dear Samantha, what question do you have for me?'

Sam raised her eyebrow at the book.

"We need a book on ghost bonding, does one even exist?"

'Everything anyone ever needed to know exists here. However dear, there is a catch.'

"What kind of catch?"

'It's quite simple dear; all I need is a password.'

"You have got to be kidding me."

'Afraid not dear, you are welcome to try as many times as you like.'

"Oh fuck this!"

Danny went to break the book with an ecto-beam but the beam itself bounced back and hit Danny on the chest.

Sam rolled her eyes and scanned her mind for any common password she knew.

"Open seseme?"

'Try again.'

"Please?"

'No.'

Sam though hard, having a feeling she knew the answer. And, like the ghost beam to Danny, the answer hit her hard.

"Bienvenue dans le monde de l'inconnu."

'Congrats Samantha Manson, you figured it out. The book is never to be seen by mere humans. Doing so will cost them your life and theirs. Have a good read.'

The words disappeared from the open book and a different book floated to them and landed neatly in Sam's hands.

She turned to Danny who looked overwhelmingly bored at the whole thing.

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go."

Danny nodded and carried her in his arms, getting them both out of there.

"Uh Danny, I can fly too you know."

"I know."

Sam found herself blushing a bright red and relaxed her head on his chest, soaking the moment in.

It was Monday again and Sam woke up to her iPod alarm.

**I got your picture**

**I'm coming with you**

**Dear Maria, count me in**

**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle**

**And I'm the pen.**

Sam looked through her closet and found herself bored with her clothes already. She went to shower deciding she'd find an outfit when she was all clean.

Stepping outside of her shower she almost screamed when she saw a certain pair of boys sitting on her bed.

"Whoa Sam, did we catch you at a good time?"

Sam felt her face redden up and simply turned her head and proceeded to ignore them both.

**When the lights go off**

**I wanna watch the way you**

**Take the stage by storm**

**The way you wrap those boys around your finger**

**Go on and play the leader**

**'Cause you know it's what you're good at**

**The low road for the fast track**

**Make every second last.**

She grabbed a pair of pale of jeggings and a long black off the shoulder top. She took her clothes into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

As she changed she heard her song changed and rolled her eyes as it was obvious Tucker chose it.

**City's breaking down on a camel's back.**

**They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack**

**So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see**

**You wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free**

**You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.**

**A melancholy town where we never smile.**

**And all I wanna hear is the message beep.**

**My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no**

She stepped outside the bathroom with her hair pulled into a ponytail, leaving her neck and shoulders bare. She grabbed a pair of calf high heeled boots still ignoring them.

**Windmill, Windmill for the land.**

**Turn forever hand in hand**

**Take it all there on your stride**

**It is tinking, falling down**

**Love forever love is free**

**Let's turn forever you and me**

**Windmill, windmill for the land**

**Is everybody in?**

Sam turned off her iPod and stuck it in her purse along with her phone and grabbed her keys but before she could leave, she felt a tug at her purse and she was thrown on the bed. She sat up and glared at them silently demanding an explanation.

"Sam, talk to us!"

Tucker whined while looking generally sad. Danny put on a sad face too, but his looked almost sinister.

She just smirked at them and made herself intangible, sinking out of her room and downstairs where she left out the door and to her car.

They sat in the school auditorium waiting for some speaker to arrive. Sam still pointedly ignored both Danny and Tucker and instead turned her attention to zoning out.

"Hello girls of Casper High, do you dream of being a princess?"

Some frilly blonde haired woman stepped on stage. Sam cringed inwardly as a small part of her answered _yes_. True, she didn't like the way her mother always threw the idea of being girly at her since day one. But some of the things sunk in. Sam started to go shopping more with her mom when she finally admitted her love for the color purple. Although it wasn't pink, her mother never pushed her forward but the talks of falling in love with a prince and living happily ever after still stuck in Sam's head. She sighed out loud getting the attention of Danny.

_Sam what's wrong?_

Sam elbowed him in the side.

_Don't do that!_

_Why?_

_Because, that's like an invasion of privacy!_

"Do you dream of wearing beautiful dresses and flashy jewelry?"

_Yes._

"Do you dream of finding that special prince?"

_Yes._

"I'm Dora, and I want to make sure those dreams come true for one of you lovely ladies! That's why I'm bringing my 'Happy Teenage Beauty Miss' pageant to your school!"

Sam groaned and slouched in her seat.

"What's wrong with beauty pageants?" Tucker leaned over and asked her.

"Besides the fact, they turn girls into shallow evil doormats, and turn boys into stupid drooling idiots?"

"It has a swimsuit competition!"

"I need a sharp charming prince to help judge the princesses!"

She scanned the crowd and Sam had a bad feeling about what could happen next.

But then the worst thing happened, she picked Danny, Dash, and some kid she's never seen before.

The bell rang for lunch and Sam rolled her eyes at the girls swarming around the three judges. She fought her way to her locked when she noticed someone standing behind her.

She rolled her eyes as she saw it was Dash Baxter.

"What do you want Dash?"

"So you signed up for the pageant huh?"

Sam crossed her arms.

"And?"

"I just wondered if my eyes deceived me."

He seemed to have gotten closer and Sam could feel a distant sense of jealousy but she didn't know where it came from.

"I can't wait for the swimsuit part Manson, I'll see you soon."

Sam rolled her eyes as he walked away.

She turned her attention to Danny and noticed him looking at her with a mad look in his eye.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

_Weren't you the one preaching about privacy?_

_Shut up Danny, how's all that female attention?_

_Never noticed, I thought today was normal._

_Oh whatever Danny, if you want to be that way just fine, but don't forget about Tucker._

She saw him turn around and smile at his buddy.

Tucker was scrolling his PDA for all the girls who entered and when their eyes got wide, she knew what they had seen.

"Sam!" they simultaneously shouted at her.

"Yes, Sam, I signed up for the pageant." Sam said while walking to them.

But she stopped when she saw them laughing at her.

"But Sam, you hate pageants!" Tucker said while holding his side.

"I didn't do this to win; I did it to make a statement. And don't think I can't win, my mom threw me into pageants since I could walk."

She met the other girls on the field and they were taught to walk with books on their heads. Sam placed the book on her head and walked ahead of her easily zoning out as she watched other girls stumble and almost tripped over themselves. A mint tasting breath escaped her mouth but when she glanced up she noticed Danny was taking care of some axe wielding freak.

Next they had to present their 'winning smiles'. Sam passed easily but she noticed that Dora chick being extra harsh on Valerie and Star.

Sam found Danny after school but rolled her eyes when she saw Danny getting a back massage by Star. She just continued on walking determined to find somewhere not infected by the 'pageant virus'.

On the night of the pageant Sam found herself in a floor length ball gown with some much crinoline around her hoop skirt she thought she'd fall over. Her heels were thankfully short. The dress itself was a deep purple with a heart shaped neckline. She wore a black choker with a deep purple heart attached to it. Her hair was curled and in a side ponytail that hung onto her left shoulder. A deep purple ribbon was wrapped around her hair tie. Her eyes had dark purple glitter and a nice coat of mascara.

They paraded around the stage like a side show and she could feel Danny's gaze on her. After the song was over, they were rushed to change into their talent clothes. Sam rushed out her dress and changed into a par of black super high heels, some black jeggings, and a large off the shoulder black shirt. She found her beret, or pancake hat as she liked to call it, and pinned it onto her head.

Once it was her time she lifted herself on top of the piano that was placed in the middle of the room and laid flat on her back.

"Hello, my name is Samantha Manson, and I'll be singing while a friend of mine is playing the piano."

She took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to the judge panel. She glanced at James, her friend from second period.

"_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh, but God I wanna let it go"_

She rolled onto her stomach and propped herself onto her elbows.

"_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow"_

Her eyes closed as she easily sung the higher notes, almost forgetting she was singing in front of the whole student body.

"_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go, let me go"_

She rolled back onto her back eyes still closed.

"_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, stay in love with mmm_

_I'm gonna let it go"_

She finished out softly and sat up and turned her body half way around to face the audience. What she got in return was the whole student body standing and clapping, along with the judges, along with Danny. When he grinned at her, she reluctantly felt her stomach flutter.

She jumped off the piano with a kiss on the cheek to her friend and left to change back into her dress.

When they all appeared again it was time for the judges to make their decision. Everyone in the room watched as they huddled around in a semi circle randomly gesturing about them. When forever seemed to pass they had made a decision.

Dash stood up the stage with a crown and a bouquet of flowers.

Sam thought he'd stop in front of Paullina but instead he stopped in front of her and she felt her heart stop.

He placed the crown on her head and handed her the bouquet with a kiss on her cheek. Once again she felt a distant feeling of jealousy on the back of her mind. But what no one expected was for Sam to disappear.

When Sam woke up she found herself in a cold brick room. She felt a chill and found herself in old medieval underwear with a corset. She found a door and went to open it but when she did, she found herself thrown back by a ghost wall.

"Where the hell am I?"

_Danny!_

She never got a response.

She gripped her crown, attempting to throw it across the room. But it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry dear, but it won't ever come off unless the prince does it himself."

Sam turned her attention to a ghost woman who had entered the room.

"Who are you?"

"I am the prince's sister, and my job is to make you fit for him."

"Oh no, this is not happening!"

"Listen dear, this is no fun for me either. If I can't make you into his perfect bride, I lose my head! I made the half ghost into the judge because I was sure he could pick a worthy female."

The ghost woman left and Sam was left in some weird pink gown. She glanced around the room and noticed a dresser with her gown in it. With a smirk she put it back on, feeling totally naked underneath.

When the double doors opened to reveal Sam, she smirked as everyone stopped and looked at her. She stepped onto the dinner table knocking down the dishes of meat with her heels at the dinner guests. She looked the prince in the eye and he looked beyond pissed. That thought alone made Sam smile all the more. She noticed a chandelier in the middle of the table and she backed up to do a sprinting run to grab onto said chandelier and swung her body into the prince's, knocking him flat on his back.

He got up and the guards grabbed her arms almost immediately.

"You are not fit to be my queen!"

Sam tried to look sad as he grabbed for her crown.

But said guards sprinted to the door with Sam in tow and instantly she knew who it was.

"DANNY! TUCKER!"

"Sam, we're here to save you!" Tucker said with a big smile.

"That's great but I don't need saving!"

They were able to go through the door but as long as she still had the crown on her head, she couldn't.

"Insolent fools, you dare to take my bride!"

"But," the ghost woman came up to him "I thought you didn't want her!"

He pushed her away.

"It is not your job to think, only to do as I say!"

In anger, the prince changed into a Dragon which Danny instantly tried to defeat it. Sam could hear the violence of them fighting as the castle shook.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Sam turned to the ghost woman in a desperate plea.

"There's nothing we can do! We're not even supposed to think! All we can do is listen, obey, get married, and have kids."

"Wait, aren't you the prince's sister?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then you should be able to have all the powers he does!"

"But I'm just-"

"A girl? What does that matter?"

The ghost girl grabbed at her crown and it slid off easily.

Sam let out a sigh of relief as she saw it fall to the ground.

When they got back to the pageant it seems as if no one remembered the crowning. Sam stood in line zoning out knowing that since it was Danny's turn, he'd pick Paullina or Valerie.

When she heard her name be called she saw Danny and Tucker handing her the bouquet and a totally different, this time silver, crown. When Danny placed the crown on her head she felt her heart stop, and then beat sporadically as he kissed her cheek.

She smiled at them both and they linked their arms together in the promise of movie night at Sam's.

A/N : Oh, my awesome reviewers. You just love to make my head swell don't you? A few of you have asked me why Danny's a 'douche' and quite frankly I did warn that it's OOC but my main reason is that no nice guy is nice forever. My boyfriend is a great example if anyone knew him. He's not mean all the time or anything but he has his jerk moments. And besides they way Danny and Sam treat each other, minus the ghost powers, are a lot like me and my boyfriend when we were only friends. With that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I'll be able to write soon.


	9. Chapter 9

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

After they Thanksgiving break was over Sam found herself probably a few pounds heavier and a wardrobe full of new clothes.

_I really should hit the gym soon._

Sam looked at herself sideways in the mirror with her shirt above her stomach noticing a small bulge.

_I should totally freak Danny out and tell him I'm pregnant._

"Don't even think about it."

She pulled her shirt down and crossed her arms at the boy sitting on her bed.

"The key word here Danny is privacy."

He waved his hand in a 'so so' way at her while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Where's Tucker?"

"He had a student council meeting. I guess they're going to be discussing graduation plans already."

Sam frowned at the thought of growing up.

"Hey cheer up Sammy; we haven't even picked colleges yet."

"I know we really should get together and start applying."

"Speaking of hurrying, Sam shouldn't you be changing?"

Sam looked down at her pajamas and went into a frenzy trying to grab something out of her closet and into her bathroom.

She pulled her hair back and dressing in a tick pair of black leggings and wore a purple thick strapped dress. She found her diamond heart necklace and a pair of cute calf length boots and rushed her and Danny out of her room.

After school they all decided to grab a snack at the Nasty Burger.

"Danny, do you mind not drooling on my tofu burger?"

She followed his gaze to Valerie who has working at the Nasty Burger as a cashier. She rolled her eyes and pushed her tray away, no longer hungry.

"Seriously Danny, you need to just let it go."

"Yeah, I know, but do you guys know what it's like to like someone who doesn't even know you exist?"

Tucker gave a pointed look to Sam, but she gave a threatening look back.

"Maybe we do dude."

"All I know is that you'll never catch me getting _oh la la._"

Sam found herself looking at the most gorgeous guy she's ever seen.

He had white hair, and a black button down t-shirt, white pants, and a white vest. Sunglasses covered his eyes and Sam felt a heat spread to her nether regions at the sight of the sexy mystery man.

Lancer came up behind him.

"Here you are children! This is Greggor, an exchange student from Hungry."

Tucker held up his half eaten Jumbo Nasty Burger.

"No thanks, I am already eaten."

Sam giggled a bit at his way of not forming sentences in proper English.

"Yes, you see there are very opening lines you can make when you are from Hungry."

"Great, glad you all are getting along. See you in class tomorrow." Lancer left and a group sigh was heard around the table. No one likes it when a teacher infiltrates your favorite spot.

"So, d-did you actually eat?"

Sam felt herself blush at herself for stuttering.

"Yes, but not here. I am afraid that there is no food here I can eat. You see, I do not eat anything with a face on it."

Sam has never felt her heart flutter so heard.

But wait, there was that feeling of jealousy in the back of her mind; it was a lot stronger now.

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"What is your name beautiful?"

"You can call me Samantha Manson."

"Charming, beautiful, and a great dresser. Tell me, where have you been all my life?"

He sat across from her and looked at her with sincere interest.

Sam had to hurry and cover her mouth as a mint tasting breath escaped it.

She saw Danny and Tucker rushing to take care of it and a ghost swooped passed them.

"Ghosts!"

Sam gave a small chuckle.

"Welcome to Amnity Park!"

They all decided to take a walk and Tucker and Greggor were talking about their PDAs and Sam zoned out. When they started talking clothes Sam's attention caught when she heard him say he was a Goth.

"Wait, you're a Goth?"

"Yes, in Hungry, white is the new black."

The next day Sam found herself spending more time on her appearance today. She felt the room drop ten degrees and rolled her eyes.

"Danny, why do you always-"

He kissed her, again. This time however, it was more desperate, longing, and angry.

She found herself wrapping her legs around his waste and the feel of her bed sheets on her back. Her hands flew threw his hair grasping and pulling as he bit on her neck.

"D-Danny?"

She found her nails skimming his back, digging her nails when she felt his teeth graze her collar bone.

He groaned in her ear and she could've sworn she was in heaven.

But her phone rang in the silence, Tucker asking her where she and Danny were, he and Greggor were waiting outside her house.

She quickly got up and changed into a pair of jeans a slouchy midnight blue t-shirt which she pulled her hair over her opposite shoulder to cover up the mark Danny left her.

She found Danny and Tucker in the hallway and jogged over to them.

"Hey guys, I've been looking all over for you."

"Where, in Greggor's locker?" Danny crossed his arms and looked away.

"Whoa, hostile much?"

Sam put a hand on her hip.

"Look," he said turning to her "all I'm saying is that I don't trust the guy."

Greggor walked up behind him and put his hand on her lower back.

"Sam, would you mind showing me around school?"

She smiled up at him.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

That night Sam had Greggor over for a movie or two. Halfway through the movie Sam felt the room drop ten degrees and she rolled her eyes. She felt Greggor's arm wrap tighter and she leaned in closer. When the movie was over she brought Greggor to her room to watch TV but he had other ideas. The moment his lips touched hers she felt Danny enter the room. Greggor kissed a bit sloppy for her taste but she dealt with it to make Danny watch. The feeling of jealousy was burning in the back of her mind now and she felt Greggor's hands roaming up her stomach and she felt herself panic, along with the room raising ten degrees.

"Whoa Greggor, I don't think I'm comfortable with that just yet."

She felt him tense, probably in anger, but he complied and they quickly said good night.

She sat with Danny and Tucker the next day at lunch.

"So Sam, did you do anything fun last night?"

Sam looked up from her salad to give him a look.

"Oh, you know, just hung out."

"You mean with Greggor?"

Sam glared at him from across the table.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"So, how were those movies last night?"

Sam pretended to look confused.

"You used your ghost powers to spy on me?"

"I wasn't spying on you, I was spying on Greggor!"

"Whatever Danny, you do what you want, and I'll do what you want."

From then on it seemed whatever time Sam wanted to have with Greggor, it also included Tucker. After a while it was annoying, but as Greggor started seeming weirder and weirder, having Tucker around was almost a blessing.

"Hey guys there's a new moon, you want to see?"

"Actually Tucker, I wish to have a word with Sam in private."

She felt him grab her hand and lead her away from Tucker, silently pleading at Tucker to intervene.

"I will not mix words Sam, I like you, and I would like to go steady."

"With me?"

"Yes you, and not your loosing friend Tucker." 

Sam instantly felt angry.

"It's 'loser'."

"So you agree?"

Tucker came and found them.

"Guys you have to go see-"

"No, I do not agree! He's a part of the package."

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

He waved his hand in front of Greggor's face.

"Greggor? Dude, hello?"

"Dude!"

Greggor surprised them both by sounding completely different, accent long gone."

"Do you ever stop talking? Do you know how obnoxious you are, with your lame jokes and stupid technology?"

He froze and cleared his throat.

"It's nothing, I uh, dang it."

"You were faking it! You lied about your accent, liking Tucker, just to be with me!"

"Uh hello, I'm a guy! I really like you, but I mean" he gestured to Tucker "come on!"

Sam crossed her arms and glared at him.

"We're uh through, aren't we?"

"Danny was right about you-"

"Fenton? I still can't believe he hasn't made a move on you! I thought I was stealing him from you as an added bonus!"

He walked away from her looking around for a new girl.

Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I can't believe Danny was right."

"I can't believe you kissed him!"

Sam smiled slightly.

"Well, he was a better kisser than Danny!" 

The one mentioned shouted a 'hey' in complaint while walking up to them.

"I was just kidding."

They gave each other a smile and decided to walk home.

Sam woke up feeling colder than what she's been used to.

_It's December already? Let's see, that's 17 more days until Christmas vacation, 15 more days to buy presents, and 19 days until my birthday._

Suddenly, 'The Girl's A Straight Up Hustler' rang through her room and Sam's hand snaked it's way from under the covers to feel for her phone. With no luck she reluctantly poked her head up from under the covers to find her phone had fallen to the floor.

"H-"she yawned "Hello?"

"Sam?"

She stood up.

"Elliot?"

"Yeah, hey Sam, listen my Dad told me your parents invited us over?"

"They did what?"

"Yeah, well we're outside the door now. I guess we're both excused from school but no one's answering the front door."

"Oh, the servants are on December vacation and grandma probably doesn't have her hearing aide in."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"It's a bit cold out here."

"Right, okay give me a minute."

Sam closed her phone with a sigh and found her fuzzy robe and slippers.

When she reached the front door she opened it to find a very grown up version of Elliot standing with the real Elliot on her front steps, both in business suits.

Sam fixed coffee while they sat in their family room by the fire.

"If you two will excuse me to go change I'll only be a few minutes."

She never heard a reply instead she hurried upstairs to turn her computer on, noticing it was only six in the morning. With a sigh she signed into Skype and sent a text to both Danny and Tucker to get online. Within minutes they both did looking tired and irritated.

"Sam, what's the emergency?"

"Yeah dude I was having a great dream about-"

"Sorry guys, but Elliot and his dad are here!"

"Elliot?" Danny said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Dude, that's 'Greggor's' real name."

"So he's at your house?"

"Guys, focus!"

"Whoa, I sure am!"

Sam forgot she had thrown off her t-shirt to put a bra on. She covered her chest with her arms and stood to hurry and find a nice deep purple button up shirt. As she was buttoning the buttons she continued speaking.

"Guys, he said my parents invited them over for some business arrangement."

"Maybe they'll set you up in an arranged marriage!"

"Tucker, I could slap you."

"What? It could happen you know!"

"No, my parents aren't into that sort of thing. It's probably to merge companies after graduation."

"Well I just accepted a football scholarship to the University of Amnity Park and majoring in physics." Danny said with a smug look on his face.

"Dude! I just got my letter of acceptance for their Bio-Tech program!"

Sam looked up smiling.

"And the brilliant Sam Manson is set up for a business degree with a minor in marketing as of yesterday."

They all smiled and Sam remembered to put on a short, but not too short, black skirt and matching heels. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun she checked her reflection in her computer screen.

"Sam, what's with the get up?"

"Well I have to go entertain my guests Tucker, if my mom knew how long I left them there, I'd never hear the end of it."

"Wait, aren't you going to school?"

She looked at Danny and the familiar sense of jealousy on the back of her mind and was starting to wonder if it was Danny's emotions all this time.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you guys. My mom called me in sick so I'm guessing something big will be going down today. I have to go, I'll text you guys at lunch okay? Later boys, don't be skipping class, cheating off Tucker's work, using hard words to trick girls or using your ghost powers to sneak into the girls locker room."

Sam signed off instantly feeling alone.

As she walked down the stairs she heard the front door open and her parents made their arrival known.

"Sammy! You look gorgeous sweetie, I assume you've met our guests already."

Sam formally shook both of their hands, her businesswoman mask in place, careful not to show any emotion.

They want to merge both companies. Sam's eyes grew a bright green tint to them as she instantly became defensive. Her grandfather worked hard to keep their creation tightly under lock and key when it came to other companies. If he wouldn't let anyone near it, neither would she and her father. She looked across at both of her parents. They were sitting backs straighter and more tensed than usual. Elliot's dad was making some good points in his arguments but when Sam saw flaws, she pounced on them. They went out for a lunch date at a nearby Olive Garden and while Sam ate her salad and breadsticks she turned her phone on deciding to send a double text to Danny and Tucker. Tucker's never sent and Sam rolled her eyes knowing that he got caught with it again.

'Hey Danny'

'Hey. How's business?'

'Lame. You know how I feel about people trying to get their paws on my grandfather's money.'

'Yeah Sam, I know. What are they offering?'

'A fifty-fifty share.'

'Are you serious?'

'I said I'm settling for no less than a seventy-thirty.'

'Way to go Sam! :)'

'Thanks! I settle for no less ;)'

'Yeah yeah I know lol'

'How was school? God I have such a headache.'

'Boring, Tucker and I were so lost without you.'

'Aw :)'

'Yeah :)'

"Sammie sweetie we're heading back to the house."

Sam looked up at her mother with a small nod.

'Hey looks like fun time's over. We're heading home to finish up. Skype later?'

'Yeah.'

Sam turned off her phone and followed her parents out the door, Elliot's dad keeping the door open for all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

Sam dragged her way upstairs after a long day of negotiating AGAIN. Elliot's dad's proposes were outrages and Sam had enough of it. The rule of business dictates he has one more try before the law can become involved in saying he can't try again. Sam kicked off her heels and changed into her pajamas. With a yawn she logged into Skype and set up a three way with Tucker and Danny.

"Sam! How's business going madam president?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Please Tucker, I thankfully will not be in complete charge until after college."

She heard him chuckle and noted Danny hadn't looked up once.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, now that football's over the teachers are cracking down on me."

Sam pouted playfully.

"Poor baby, teachers' are horrible for making you work hard."

"I know!"

Sam and Tucker exchanged looks.

"Dude you need to learn sarcasm a bit better."

"I know sarcasm Tuck, I just have a hard time interpreting Samcasm."

"You know, that sounds a bit sex-"

"Finish that sentence Tucker, I dare you."

Sam cut him off sharply while giving a look to Danny that she knew he saw while glancing up.

"Anyway, we need to go Christmas shopping."

"Well," Tucker pulled out his PDA "we could always do it tomorrow since it is a Saturday."

Sam looked at her mini calendar she had on her desk.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is. Well, I'll see you guys bright and early, I need some sleep."

"Good night Sam, keep your dreams dry!"

Sam gave him a sharp look.

"Yeah okay good night Tucker. Good night Danny."

"G' night Sam. You staying on for a bit Tucker?"

"Yeah dude, it's a Friday!"

Sam rolled her eyes as she logged off her Skype account. She didn't shut off her computer though. She brought up a UK website and ordered Tucker's new PDA. _Europe IS six months ahead you know._ She then searched for Danny's gift. She settled on a platinum watch with diamonds for numbers and 'InvisoBill' engraved on the back of it. Smiling to herself she checked her bank account noticing it $3,000 dollars smaller and didn't really care. With a final yawn she turned off her computer and plopped herself on her bed, not even bothering to get under the covers.

_It's always worth it when it comes to my boys._

Sam woke up again to shuffling about her room and hushed whispers.

"Tucker, you're going to wake her up!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see her-"

Sam mumbled incoherently about getting out.

"I told you so!"

Tucker shushed him as Sam rose her upper body up from the bed and turned to them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"You said bright and early!"

"Yeah but it's-"

"Noon!"

Sam jumped off her bed and in a frenzy found clothes but threw them down in anger when she realized that a pink skirt didn't match a yellow blouse. She instead found a pair of jeans and a red and white long sleeved Casper High shirt. She fixed her hair and brushed her teeth and found a pair of white and red converse.

When she exited the room and found them watching the TV intently. She rolled her eyes as they found G4. She cleared her throat.

"Are you guys ready?"

They nodded their heads, regretfully turning off the TV.

It was now officially 3 in the afternoon and Sam everyone on her list crossed off. It was only then did she realize her birthday was this coming up Tuesday. She looked over at Danny and Tucker and they were both huddled up whispering to each other, looking at her once in a while.

She looked around the mall spotting the arcade and made her way to it, not caring about the ten bags she had in her arms or if they were following her.

When she was shooting zombies with a plastic gun she realized they hadn't followed her.

_Yeah, they forgot to buy my present until now, those losers._

Her character finally died and she left to go put her shopping bags in the trunk of her car. She unlocked it before she left the mall and she was instantly greeted with the cold as she opened the door. _I am never a winter person._ She found her car finally and as she closed the trunk she felt someone behind her. She turned around quickly and noticed a tall man walking up to her, fast. Her 'fight' emotional response took over and she turned on her heel and ran. She couldn't feel the cold anymore, or the feeling of her shoes hitting the pavement in a fast and steady beat. The only thing she could hear was her heart beat, it sounded faster than what it should.

_Oh god,_

She felt him get closer.

_Danny help me!_

_Sam?_

_Danny? Help! There's someone, he's behind me-_

She felt something encase her wrist and her connection to Danny went dead. She saw the pavement coming closer to her face was the last thing she saw.

When she woke up she was in a room made of brick. No windows, no lights, just complete darkness and cold. She went to move her arms expecting them to be tied up only to find them free. Except, she still felt that metal ring around her left wrist. She went to remove it only to realize it wouldn't budge. She smiled to herself obviously forgetting her ghost powers but when she went to make it intangible she felt a sharp electric sting up her arm. She yelled out loud and let out a string of swear words. She heard a chuckle come from the left side of her and suddenly the lights were on and the room lit up to reveal tons of equipment, similar to the Fenton's lab. She looked to the source of the noise and found her former Head Master, Vlad. She glared at him but refused to speak.

"Well what do we have here? Dear Samantha did you honestly think you could escape me in that parking lot?"

"That was you?"

"Indeed dear, but didn't your lovely mother teach you to never raise your voice to your elders?"

Sam aimed her spit at him obviously not amused.

"Insolent girl, if I didn't need you, I'd kill you right now."

Sam tried to go ghost but another, more powerful, shock went through her body.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you use your ghost powers?"

Sam glared up at him, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Silly girl, I can't afford for you to have an advantage. I'll tell you what; I'll let you go because I know it's your birthday soon. But if you tell Daniel or that Rucker friend of yours, I'll torture you so bad; you'd wish you were dead."

Sam had one last chance to look around and saw the same ghost portal she ventured into all those years ago before her world went dark.

When she awoke she noticed a warm wash cloth on her forehead.

She turned her head and saw Danny asleep in her computer chair while Tucker was asleep in her windowsill. She smiled and noticed all of her bags were by her dresser. She sat up but the woozy-ness of her head told her not to. Instead she tried to speak but found her throat completely dry. So instead she just lied there for a bit longer, eventually falling back to sleep.

When she woke back up again she felt a cooler washcloth and sat up to a sound of plastic against plastic. What she found was Danny and Tucker playing Rock Band 2, Danny as the drummer and Tucker as the guitarist.

She smiled as she realized they were playing 'Down with the Sickness' and weren't sucking at it.

"Hey guys."

"Morning Sam!" they both called out to her, not breaking concentration.

"I'm feeling great for asking, and yes I would like a glass of water."

A glass of water flew into her hand as she saw Danny smirk at the screen. She rolled her eyes and took a huge gulp of water, relieved at the cool rushing fluid flowing down her throat.

The song ended and Tucker grabbed the microphone and handed it to her.

"Who said I was playing?"

"Because it's Sunday and you shouldn't tire your body with guitar, so sing!"

"Yes Sir Mr. Fooley Sir!"

She sarcastically saluted him and heard as Danny hit the drums to find the next song.

_Wait and Bleed Danny, how original?_

"I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed"

She braced her throat for the deeper, almost screaming part.

"_Goodbye_

_I wipe it off on a tile, the light is brighter this time_

_Everything is turning blasphemy_

_My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up_

_This is not the way I picture me_

_I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?_

_Something about this, so very wrong_

_I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this_

_Is it a dream or a memory_?"

She took a deep breath between the short break she had from using a raspy voice.

"I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed"

_And here goes the raspy voice again._

"_Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this_

_Why didn't I see this?_

_Well, I'm a victim Manchurian candidate_

_I have sinned by just makin' my mind up_

_And takin' your breath away_"

"I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell, I wait and bleed

I've felt the hate rise up in me

Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves

I wander out where you can't see

Inside my shell, I _wait and bleed_"

"_Goodbye_"

A short pure drum and guitar solo went into full effect as Tucker landed on his knees in rock star fashion and Danny slammed on her drum set a bit harder than she'd like.

" _You haven't learned a thing_

_I haven't changed a thing_

_The flesh was in my bones_

_The pain was always free_

_You haven't learned a thing_

_I haven't changed a thing_

_The flesh was in my bones_

_The pain was always free_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell I wait and bleed_

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_

_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed"_

Another duo solo gave Sam time to rest her voice.

"_And it waits for you."_

Sam took a deep breath and smiled at them both as they wiped sweat from their foreheads.

A few weeks have passed and it was finally Christmas. Sam smiled as she sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She felt a chill hit her skin but reluctantly sat up fully anyways. She looked out the window at the few feet of snow that covered the town. With a smile she felt the room drop ten degrees as Danny and Tucker appeared before her dressed in sweats and Santa hats. She smiled as she went and changed in the bathroom and went downstairs with them to open presents with her parents.

Her dad had given her a silver I.D. bracelet with her full name on it.

Her mother had gotten her a heart shaped locket with a picture of her parents on the left side, and an older picture of her grandma and grandpa on the right.

Tucker had given her a new iPod with all of her favorite songs already on it. It was a deep color of purple with a black rose on the back.

Danny had given her a pair of diamond heart shaped earrings with a cheesy line of "Now you have Mine and Tucker's hearts close to your brain to tell you what guy's a jerk!"

Sam rolled her eyes but smiled as everyone opened their presents from her.

Tucker about died at the sight of his new PDA and gave her a hug so tight, she swore she stopped breathing for a few seconds.

Danny giggled at his iPad and started playing with it right away.

Her mother smiled brightly at the diamond bracelet Sam had picked out for her.

Her father gave her a warm thankful smile at the engraved pocket watch she picked out for him.

And her grandmother loved the scrapbook Sam had made of her grandmother and grandfather with all the pictures she found.

Once everyone said their thanks, Sam drove them down to Danny's, knowing there's no way could they've said they simply 'walked' over.

Sam had gotten Danny's parents a grant to fund more ghost hunting research from the state simply saying that "The recent increase in paranormal activity had put the down in an increased danger and only the Fenton's were trained well enough to handle it."

She got Jazz a full set of the founders of Psychology's greatest theories in hardback.

In return, Jazz had gotten her the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe and William Shakespeare.

Jack and Maddie had gotten her a pair of bracelets that reflected ghosts.

They hung around for a while until they left for Tucker's house.

She had gotten them a new flat screen TV with a full year's worth of satellite channels.

In turn they had given her a new iPod home that matched the new iPod she had gotten from Tucker.

They went back home to Sam's to watch a Christmas movie marathon ranging from Rudolf to The Nightmare before Christmas.

A.N. : Sorry this one took a bit. But the story's almost done! I still have to deal with Vlad and Graduation. After that, I was thinking of doing a sequel that starts right after college ends. There would be obviously no following any episodes so it'd be from my brain only. Maybe if I give it a bit after this story finishes to see how people like it, I'll do the sequel. Sound good? Review if you like, and look for about two or three more chapters. They may be a bit squeezed in but that's because I would like to do another story already :) and, it's not a Danny Phantom one, but if anyone likes Sasuke/Sakura, look out for it in the near future!


	11. Chapter 11  The End, for now!

*Danny Phantom and all things related to it do not belong to me.

It was already March and Sam went through her checklists of scholarships for Danny and Tucker for the hundredth time since Christmas.

"Sam chill, everything's all set for us."

Tucker shrugged at her as they sat in the park.

"Doesn't hurt to check you know."

Tucker waved a hand in a 'so, so' manor at her.

Sam just smiled as she handed his PDA back and Danny back his iPad.

"Did you guys receive your gowns yet?"

"Yeah," Danny said "I had to put mine on for my mom. Apparently, I look handsome in red."

"Me too dude! My mom was all about taking pictures already."

They bumped fists and Danny looked down at Sam.

"Hey Sam, you haven't taken those bracelets off for months."

"Yeah, I uh, like them."

Sam looked down and when Danny went to grab at one she pulled away instantly.

"Sam, why are you so jumpy?"

She laughed nervously.

"Oh, you know no reason."

They both sat up now and gave her a hard look.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Tucker asked noticing Danny let out a breath and looked at Sam expectantly but she just jumped.

Danny looked around and saw Vlad stand before them, as Plasmius.

"Vlad, what do you want?"

Danny changed into his ghost form and gave the older man a hard look.

"Oh Daniel, you know what I want. I still need your ghost DNA that separates your powers from mine. You see my boy, you have a different exposure than I did and yet, you are still able to age as a ghost as well. In short, you are the fountain of youth, and I must drink."

"That's sick dude!"

Tucker spoke up after a moment of silence.

Sam just stood up knowing fully well she was as useless as Tucker.

Danny turned around to face Sam, wondering why she hadn't changed yet.

Vlad laughed at Sam's depressed expression.

"You haven't told them? Good girl, maybe I just won't kill you."

Sam looked up with hard eyes.

"Told us what? Sam!"

They both looked at her.

"Haven't you wondered why she hasn't taken those things off yet?"

Tucker and Danny both looked at her.

"You see boys, those bracelets are to keep her under control. I theorized that eventually you would've found out and came running to me blindly, making you completely open to attack. When she kept her mouth shut I just simply had to see if she was dead. Thankfully, she's not. Now Daniel, shall we draw this out, or do you want to come running at me blindly?"

Danny's fists clenched at his sides as his eyed glowed red.

Sam only had moments to open her mouth before all you could see was a blur of black and white as the two males battled it out. Sam bit her lip to keep from crying but Tucker grabbed her wrists looking for a way to take off her bracelets. He rotated them around and looked again and again. He sighed but he dug in his pocket and brought out a pen.

She raised her eyebrow at him but he clicked said pen and it shot out a red beam. He grazed the bracelet on her left arm and with a huge smile it split and half and Sam rubbed her wrist and handed her right arm to Tucker. After the right one fell off Sam gave him the biggest bear hug she could muster before changing into her ghost form.

Today was the day. Sam put on her white fitted dress and adjusted her side ponytail. She slipped her locket around her neck and hooked it. She turned to her left.

"How do I look?"

"As always, you look beautiful Sam."

She smiled at Danny while Tucker just smiled at her with a "Ditto!"

Sam smiled at them both and applied some black eye liner to her bottom lid and some mascara to her eyelashes making them look longer and fuller than normal. She slipped on her class ring and turned to her right as her mother walked in.

"Oh Sam!"

Her mother wrapped her arms around her and she hugged back.

Wiping her eyes she quietly thanked her make up for being water proof. Her mom looked around her to greet Danny and Tucker.

"Hello boys! Shouldn't you be leaving?"

"Hey Mrs. Manson, yeah we're both leaving right now. See you there Sam!"

Sam waved at them as she shut down her computer. She turned around and linked arms with her mother, grabbing her white high heels as she walked out.

When they reached the high school Sam put on her white pressed gown and cap. She saw Danny and Tucker in their red gowns getting pictures with their parents and was immediately pulled into between the two for more pictures. After about five minutes they had to line up in alphabetical order like they'd practiced the Friday before.

She walked into like a zombie almost as she sat down and realized the severity of her situation. They were done, no more walking down the halls, or being in this gym. No more long school days with the same people for 6 years. No more cafeteria lunches and parking stickers. No more hall passes and bells ringing. She looked around the crowd and saw her parents with the video camera. She smiled softly and gave a little wave. She zoned out at the speeches they usually repeat and even the good bye speech by one of Tucker's friends. Her row stood up for the presenting of the diplomas. She walked when her name was called and shook someone's hand she's never seen before and then shook the principle's hand. As she sat back down in her seat she watched Danny then Tucker get their diplomas as well and a huge wave of relief washed over her. They had finally done it. Her boys were set to go to college for free and they wouldn't be separated. She took up with her class and moved their tassels as one and as soon as they were announced as the graduating class of 2010 she threw her cap in the air with as much force as she could and watched it soar.

She felt two pairs of arms wrap around her and she felt elated. They grabbed their caps and filed out the doors waiting for more pictures. As Sam saw her parents she felt her shoulders be turned and lips meet hers in a passionate kiss. She opened her eyes to a flash of a few cameras and she smiled at Danny. He grinned back at her and posed for more pictures, adding bunny ears to Sam's head and Tucker added them to Danny's.

A week had passed since graduation and Sam was scarpbooking the pictures they had taken that day. On the back of one that Danny had given her she flipped over to apply some picture sticky and gasped when she saw it.

'Be Mine?'

A/N : Don't hate me! But I've decided that I will start on a sequel eventually :) Hope you enjoyed this story, I know I did! See you guys later!

The Buckeye Princess


End file.
